


【96潔】mirroir

by yunnnn020



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *淫妻癖那個設定*OOC注意





	【96潔】mirroir

**Author's Note:**

> *淫妻癖那個設定  
*OOC注意

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
金宇碩也沒有料到他們的下一次見面間隔會這麼短。  
⠀  
⠀  
依舊是由曹承衍起的頭，新提案通過到開工前有約莫一週的休息日，那人二話不說溜著辦公椅到他的座位一邊神秘兮兮的，甚至不需要多加思考就能知道對方是要來說什麼，於是便答應了。此刻金宇碩正和曹承衍一同站在高級大樓的電梯內，對方說妻子正在做晚餐的收尾，所以只有自己一個人下樓接他，轉過頭對方還是笑盈盈的，他沒多做什麼表情。  
⠀  
⠀  
李翰潔見到跟在丈夫身後的人時愣了一下才揚起嘴角打招呼，大概是想到前次的事，聽到曹承衍說是要住一晚，不知道那人要玩什麼新的遊戲，不過還是先坐回自己的位置開始用餐了。晚餐是義大利麵和代替酒的蘋果汁，金宇碩首先喝了一口飲料，香甜的氣息就如同那隻甜美的小白兔似的。  
⠀  
⠀  
餐桌底下的動手動腳幾乎要將李翰潔搞瘋，曹承衍坐在他的對面，旁邊是金宇碩，狐狸一般的男人時不時伸腳到他的大腿上輕輕磨蹭，甚至還幾乎要碰到根部，這種似碰非碰的感覺使他差點叫出聲，一直到他忍住把盤子裡的東西都吃完之後才找到機會逃跑。誰知道那人迅速的解決掉剩下幾口之後就摸到廚房去，見他也沒什麼事情做，就借機半抱著人晃進浴室。  
⠀  
⠀  
「曹承衍先生，這樣把客人晾在旁邊是可以的嗎？」李翰潔被一雙臂禁錮著，只好側過頭問，對方不急不慢地鎖起了浴室的門之後放開他，然後轉過身來將他壓在冰涼的牆上，偏頭在脖子上給了一個吻後才回應：「沒關係，等等有他忙的。」  
⠀  
⠀  
不一會便坦誠相見，婚前婚後的共浴次數都不少，即便如此李翰潔還是紅了耳朵，他輕輕環上丈夫，身體與身體相貼，溫熱得恰到好處的水沿著脖子開始往下流，男人擠上沐浴乳的手撫上他的身體游移著，泡沫潤滑過後的動作不管經歷幾遍都使他的身心都奇癢無比，快感如浪潮似的席捲而來，順帶捲去了他的理智，李翰潔抬頭看著曹承衍，是夜一般的黑，卻又透著情動時的粉紅，在煙氣瀰漫之後感覺不太真實，但身體上傳來的觸感又讓他舒服，再來是身體被進入的酸疼感，方便等等要進行的事情。  
⠀  
⠀  
「相信我嗎？」大致清洗乾淨之後丈夫又湊近他耳邊問，室內氤氳、對方的氣息打在耳邊又使得燥熱的感覺上升，曹承衍從浴室鐵架上拿出早就準備好的眼罩，繞到李翰潔的身後溫柔的為他繫上，接著輕輕抱起那人。失重感使他下意識的緊緊抱住對方，能夠嗅到丈夫身上沐浴乳與香水混合的獨特香味，即使看不見也很安心。  
⠀  
⠀  
出浴室的那一刻還是有些涼，不過不到一分鐘就到了一個溫暖的地方，大概是早就將地暖開好了，李翰潔想。曹承衍先是用眼神示意金宇碩輪到他進浴室之後，就先抱著人進了更衣室，他抬眼看著眼前的大片落地鏡，和鏡子前面端坐的小兔子，蹲下身來逗弄著對方粉紅的耳垂，金宇碩過十分鐘才進門，看著房內的兩人沒有說話，曹承衍示意他不要開口，輕手輕腳地學著對方坐在李翰潔身側之後輕輕握起他的手，並在手背上留一個吻當作是招呼。  
⠀  
⠀  
這才真正的開始。  
⠀  
⠀  
曹承衍拉著金宇碩碰上小兔子的胸部週邊，指尖與身體觸碰的感覺此刻猶如火柴被點燃一般，原來就敏感的人此時輕輕被撫摸著也會畏縮著顫抖，小嘴張張合合似乎是想咬住什麼，於是曹承衍便在金宇碩伸出手指給對方之前提起自己的性器緩緩沒入。李翰潔被突如其來的異物嚇著，卻又不敢用力閉上，況且對方的傢伙撐的那麼大，他只得先後退一些、用舌頭舔一舔之後，那人才抱著他的頭小力的前後動，代替一個個的親吻給予了他更多。  
⠀  
⠀  
想叫卻被堵住喉嚨的感覺李翰潔是第一次，他感覺到自己的屁股正被緩緩抬起，身後的男人不一會便把注意力從胸前的兩顆果實轉到下方，早就擴張好的甬道微微的張合，似是收到邀請的貓大人一手扶著他翹起的臀進入了，是頻率各自不同的抽插，現在李翰潔前後的口都好好地被填滿了。  
⠀  
⠀  
腿軟的幾乎連跪都跪不穩，曹承衍將自己的性器抽出來，將李翰潔放在他腿上作為支撐的其中一隻手拉起來，輕柔不已的在器官上做最後的衝刺，洩出來的液體全數留在他的臉與嘴上，和新染的黑髮形成和諧的對比，然後惡趣味湧上便伸手往下用一根食指輕輕的堵住了他的洞口，瞇起眼睛盯著顫抖的小兔子看。  
⠀  
⠀  
「嗯⋯⋯拜託老公——」  
⠀  
⠀  
「後面的也是老公喔？」曹承衍笑著說，金宇碩也同時加大了抽插的力道，像是在提醒，李翰潔羞著臉沒有回話，但是身後的小穴緊縮了一下，無意識的夾緊再放鬆讓他在未有防備的情況下直接將愛意全部送進了小兔子體內，「拜託⋯⋯讓我⋯⋯」話音未落他就感覺到對方代替手用自己的舌頭頂住，靈活又溫熱不已的，不一會就在曹承衍的逗弄下射了。  
⠀  
⠀  
最後的最後眼罩才被取下，李翰潔轉過頭看見的便是這種模樣，這種混亂糟糕卻幸福的模樣。


End file.
